The placement of a fusion implant within an intervertebral space that is defined between adjacent vertebral bodies has typically resulted in the fusion of the adjacent vertebral bodies together. This “interbody fusion” procedure, which is in use today, is a widely accepted surgical treatment for symptomatic lumbar and cervical degenerative disc disease (DDD). The aim of a spinal fusion is to relieve pain caused by a degenerated disc, restore anatomy (disc height and/or lordotic curvature), and immobilize the affected level (fusion).
It has been found that the stiffness of the implants affects the rate of interbody fusion and that by reducing the stiffness of the implant the rate of interbody fusion can be increased.